


Nervous

by Shellsan



Series: DGM Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, I know - i was shocked too, M/M, Short, They're soft in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Anonymous: For the request, Tyki being very very nervous and Allen consoling him as he comes home?
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Series: DGM Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the drabble posted over on my tumblr. For once I got to mess around with Tyki and Allen already being together and honestly? It was so much fun. It was nice to just get to let them have cute interactions together for a change. Hopefully you all enjoy it as well!~

It was an odd thing, seeing his boyfriend so off kilter. Allen had known that something wasn’t right from the moment he’d entered the house; door clicking shut behind him quietly. Looking up from where he’d been reading a book, he immediately noticed the slightly skittish look on Tyki’s face and how quiet he was being.

“Ah, good afternoon boy,” he greeting, a shadow of his normal smirk on his lips; eyes drifting towards the floor and avoiding contact with Allen’s ever seeing gaze.

“Will you ever give up that nickname?” Allen sighed, smiling so that Tyki would know he wasn’t actually upset. If he was being honest, he actually didn’t mind it. He’d had the nickname for so long at this point that it would be weirder if Tyki did actually stop using it.

Patting the spot next to him on the couch, Allen gave Tyki a pointed look. “Come sit with me.”

For a minute he thought that Tyki was going to deny him but then he let out a quiet sigh and made his way over, slipping his shoes and jacket off quickly before settling down next to Allen.

In an instant, Allen was leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his lips – cheeks dusted pink despite kisses being a frequent occurrence between them. It was always the softer more vulnerable moments that had him feeling embarrassed. “Welcome home.”

This time the smirk Tyki offered was much more real. “You’re cute,” he teased, a finger brushing over his flush.

Tilting his head, Allen bit the finger lightly in reprimand. “Not cute,” he denied. “Am I going to have to ask or are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Tyki’s lips quirked as he relaxed a little more, pulling Allen into his side to cuddle. For once Allen went without protest, allowing the older man to dwarf him without complaint.

“Well?”

“So pushy,” Tyki scolded lightly. “How would you feel if I told you that I agreed to bring you to the family dinner in a weeks time?”

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as those words washed over him before he was scrambling against Tyki’s hold to sit up – head turning towards his boyfriend incredulously.

That nervousness was still running under Tyki’s skin, Allen could see it in his tense shoulders and the way he didn’t reach out to stop Allen from moving around.

“What?” he asked – voice breathless in a way he despised as he finally managed to get his mouth under control enough to speak.

“When I told them that I was happily in a relationship, they asked why I hadn’t mentioned it previously and demanded that I bring you to the next family dinner. I didn’t know how to explain to them that you weren’t ready to meet people – that you wanted to take things slower.”

Allen rubbed gently at his temples. His instinct was to refuse to go and make Tyki cancel. He knew that all it would take was one word and Tyki would do it. But there was something else, something Allen could sense. Searching his boyfriends eyes, Allen quickly realised what it was.

“You want me to go.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

Tyki didn’t bother to deny it. “I would like to introduce you to them,” he admitted finally.

Swallowing thickly, Allen took a calming breath. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to meet Tyki’s family. He loved his boyfriend and he knew that one day he was going to have to meet them. It was that they were rich and had status and Allen – well he was the opposite of all of those things. And Tyki had never pushed because he knew that it made him uncomfortable.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he steeled himself and opened his eyes too look at Tyki.

“Okay.”

For the first time since he’d known him, Allen watched Tyki’s mouth gape a little in shock – which honestly, managing to get one over on his boyfriend for once might make it all worth it – before he got himself under control. “Okay?”

“If you make me repeat myself again-” Allen started only for the rest of his sentence to be swallowed by Tyki claiming his lips in a kiss.

It wasn’t a long kiss but Allen could feel the thanks in it so he couldn’t regret his decision too badly yet.

“I love you.”

Flushing, Allen couldn’t help but try to hide his face in Tyki’s chest. He could feel his boyfriend laughing at him so he latched onto the space between Tyki's neck and shoulder with a sharp bite.

Unfortunately that just amused Tyki further.

“You aren’t going to reply?” Tyki teased.

Biting down right next to the mark he’d made a moment ago, Allen huffed. He could feel his cheeks burning red even as he spoke finally.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave me a comment and let me know, or you can find me over on tumblr at shellsan.tumblr.com~ I am still taking drabble prompts as well, so feel free to throw those my way as well. I'll be updating this series with all DGM requests, so if you're interested in keeping up with those as I tidy and upload them, then feel free to follow the series.


End file.
